hearth_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Humans All races of men, the humans have a 5% chance to be born blessed with Magic save the Nettirians which have 0% chance and cannot be born with the blessing of magic. Thus most humans are non magical beings. Mountain-Men Mountain-Men, or sometimes referred to as "Sons of Stone", are a race of human that primarily live in mountainous regions and are characterized by their archery and riding prowess. Mountain-Men usually have slightly tanned skin and most often wear furs due to the cold climate on the mountains they inhabit. Mountain-Men make for great cavalry and ambush fighters in the mountainous terrains of their homes and are a very aggressive race of man usually preferring strength and cunning to magic. The Only Clan without a Magic Leader is that of the "Khan Clan" which mostly consist of Mountain-Men. Imperials Imperials believe themselves to be the only remaining descendants of the Great Empire past the "Ivory Wall" to the East. Imperials also have a sub-class known as "Emerald Imperials" or "Emeralds", Emeralds are those gifted with magic and are considered to be the "peak of Humans" by the Imperials. Most Imperials consider Humans to be far above Beast-Folk due to their animal-like appearance. Emeralds are often leaders of Clans, as normally to become a leader you must show your strength in magic. Warlord-Class Clans run by Emeralds include "Emerald Eye", "Jewel Crusade", "Green Dawn", and the infamous Emperor class clan "Mage Stone" Imperials often have light alabaster skin and bright green eyes, though have been known to vary in eye colour. Sa'adiri People The Sa'adiri People or Sa'adiri are a desert people and often stray away from clans and prefer to be nomadic tribes, However some Sa'adiri do become mercenaries or join clans against the wishes of their tribes and are considered "Dou" (D-Oh) or outcast some even take the branding in stride and use it as their "Ma'ale" (Ma-Al-Ay) A prefix to one's name to indicate a great achievement or defining event one's in life. Sa'adiri Ma'ale include: Ba (Rich), Bu (Beggar), Rou (Son of, Often given to those with influential Fathers), Dou (Outcast), Ma (Military Genius), Mi (Failure), Min (Beautiful), No (Untrustworthy/Thief/Assassin), Kin (Elf-Raised) The prefix to their name is often separated with a apostrophe (') e.g. "Mi'Jofa" could be read as "Jofa the Failure". These titles are often given by others but some who have left the Sa'adiri Tribes bestow a name upon themself, but even this is very rare as they know the importance of their customs and even in leaving the tribe do not wish to shame the tribe with such heresy. Sa'adiri Have dark brown or black skin and black hair. While their eyes are often brown, some have been known to have the green eyes of the Imperials. Nettirian The Nettirians, or as the are often referred to by other races "Netters", are a coastal people, they are easily distinguished form other races of Human by their long blonde hair and tough callused hands. Netters Often join sea based clans due to their affinity to navigating the waves, Netters are the only race known to not be able to be blessed with magic, and thus clans often reject Netters unless they are a sea or water based clan, and a Nettirian has never been in a high ranking position in a clan. Nettirians are the only race of human that widely considers the beast-folk to equals and not a lesser race. True Elves The original and often referred to as "True Elves" are ancient races that are the ancestors of all elven races. True Elves have a 91% birthrate of Magic Blessed, High Elves The High Elves are a race of elves with golden skin and black or silver hair. High Elves consider the 9% of the population to not be magically blessed to have a disorder and often abandon them at a young age. High Elves are the most prominent of the Elven races to be in positions of power in clans with out becoming it's leader, High Elves are very politically minded and will often do this to control the clan from the background, using the leader more as a figurehead while they make the decisions and influence the clan how they please. Elves often do not see the point in weapons of iron and steel as they see magic as the sharpest blade one can weild, and thus are rarely seen using weapons and armours. Snow Elves The Snow Elves have a natural affinity for ice and water magic, and thus tend to prefer these types of spells, they often join and lead clans with Mountain-Men as they are a race that has near as much ease navigating the mountainous terrains around the world as the Snow Elves do. Snow elves are distinguished by their snow white skin and hair, they often have pale blue and purple eyes resembling ice. Snow Elves are the least friendly of the Elves to human and beast-folk due to their untrusting nature, however Mountain-Men seem to be the one exception. Cursed Races Members a race that have become a new race through the act of curses by one or more of the 12 Gods of the "Astral Consort" Cursed Races have a 10% magically blessed birthrate. Dark Elves Originally a branch of High Elves, Dark Elves Refused to worship Morak, the god of Magic, as they did not believe that because he was the first to bestow magic unto mortals, that he deserved such worship, as he was also the god of slavery and domination, two aspects that they could not come to terms with. Upon denouncing The god at one of his own shrines, Morak laid a curse onto the faction of High Elves, known as the "Fallen Star Confederate", declaring that they will accept all of his gifts or none of them, turning the faction's members into vampires. After Morak's Curse, the members realized their new affliction and prayed to Haphin, the god of reincarnation and fire to help lift the curse. Haphine Answered that he would help lift the curse of vampirism if the Elves worshiped him as their patron God. The Dark Elves agreed and Haphin told them to rub the ashes of a phoenix onto their bodies in full view of the noon sun and he would cure them of their vampirism. Many believe that this is why the dark elves have ashen skin, as a result of this ritual to Haphin. Shadow Kin Cursed children of the Gods, Shadow Kin are the result of the child of a god and mortal being conceived through force. Shadow Kin are Demonic looking Creatures that can be born of Elven, Human, or Beast-Folk Blood. no matter the mortal mother, all Shadow Kin look similar to one another, Skin black as pitch, Horn(s) protruding from their head, and most are born with a distinguishing slender tail. In very rare cases the shadow Kin will take on the form of Fire and Brimstone, this variant is known as a touched Shadow Kin and is always Magic Blessed. Orcs Orcs are unique creatures, said to be descendants of giants and beast folk. They are a corrupted Elven race that traces it's roots back to a dark elf alchemist from the Empire before the "Western Segregation" who tried to become like the Giants at will, but keep their elven form, using the gift of Lycanthropy from Hari Culious and the blood of a giant. Shor, the father of giants grew angry at the experiment and so offered the alchemist some of his own blood for the potion as the father of giants, and a god. The Alchemist Gladly agreed but Shor said that he must drink the potion, and if it worked that he must spread the "gift" to his town through the water supply. After drinking the potion and being able to grow up to 10 times his original height and back swiftly dumped the elixir up river of his village. Once the elixir touched the water it became black, and poisoned any who touched it, morphing their body in horrible disfigured ways, transforming the town of elves into the Orcs we now know. Man Elves Commonly referred to "Man Elves". These races of elf are branches of Snow Elves and High Elves that adopted Human customs, Language, Values and Fighting Methods. As well as the common use of metal tools. Sand Elves Sand Elves Look similar to High Elves with golden skin and black or silver hair, however their skin does tend to be more pale than that of a High Elf, Sand Elves are often referred to as sand elves due to the fact that High Elves dislike their acceptance of Humans so easily, and claim that the high Elves have skin of rare, valuable gold while their counterparts, the Sand Elves, have skin of common and worthless sand. Sea Elves Like the Sand elves are a variation of the High Elves, Sea Elves are a variation of the Snow Elves. Sea Elves saw the Nettirian communities of the coast without magic, conquering the sea like they, with their water magic, never could have. Snow Elves, hating Humans shunned the idea that Humans could do anything they could not, and thus exiled those among them who admired the Humans casting them off of the mountain into the sea. Those who survived swam ashore and befriended the Nettirians and offered them magical assistance in exchange for safety. in their communities. After Generations of living on the shoreline and away from the mountains their skin developed a light bluish tint that now distinguishes them from their cousins, the Snow Elves. Beast-Folk Beast-Folk are bestial humanoids that look like the anthropomorphic forms of many types of animals and is often put into sub-categories of their respective animals class, such as Canine Beast-Folk or Rodent Beast-Folk. The rarest of the Beast-Folk sub-types are the Reptilian and Serpentine Beast-Folk. All Beast-Folk have a 100% birthrate of magically blessed